


see you there <3

by fanderanddbhfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst Only Fluff, Oneshot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderanddbhfan/pseuds/fanderanddbhfan
Summary: a little oneshot about draco asking my oc to the yule ball lmao that’s practically it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	see you there <3

**Author's Note:**

> don’t judge me i’m a thirsty hoe

“What? You’re gonna leave now, are you?” Goyle asked, looking just as stupid as ever.

“Where’d you get that idea, genius? From the fact that I just stood up with my things? How smart. Someone should give you an award, honestly.” Ashlynn rolled her eyes, the boys at the Slytherin table snickering at her.

Well... most of them. One seemed to not be able to take his eyes off of her. Draco blushed a bit when he saw that Ashlynn noticed his staring, and looked down at the table, suddenly very interested in all the little cracks from years of use.

In fact, Draco had been acting a lot... meeker around her lately. Making an effort to be less self-absorbed. All things considered, he was actually quite nice to be around. She found herself drawn to his charming sense of humour, his laugh, the way his hair seemed to be quite unruly and curly as of late-

Ashlynn shook her head and started to make her way towards the Gryffindors on the opposite end of the room. “Stupid boys...” She muttered. When Hermione saw her walking over, she smiled and waved. Though their houses never really got along well, her and Hermione had always been quite good of friends. Ashlynn was one of the few people who never teased Hermione for being Muggle-born, or for her love of learning and reading.

“Hey, Ash!” Hermione greeted pleasantly.

“Hey, Hermione.” Ashlynn smiled back at her. Both Harry and Ron looked between them with confusion. They had never really seen Ashlynn other than when they had joint classes with the Slytherins, and had no idea that the two girls even knew each other. Hermione glanced at them and made a face of realization. “Oh, right. Harry, Ron, this is Ashlynn.” She turned to Ashlynn and gestured towards the boys. “Ashlynn, this is Harry and Ron. You know, the two that won’t stop getting themselves into trouble?” Hermione gave a pointed look towards them, the ginger-haired one making a move to speak, then shrugging.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” Ron stated, Harry nodding in agreement.

Ashlynn laughed quietly and shook her head. “It’s nice to meet you.” She then sighed. “Anyway, I came over to ask if I could sit with you guys for a bit?” Rolling her eyes, she explained further. “The boys over at our table are being such prats, you wouldn’t even know.”

“Sure.” Hermione laughed as well and moved over to make room for her. “Have you got any news with the whole ‘Crabbe the Crabby’ situation?”

“Oh, yeah, I do, actually!” Ashlynn grinned and leaned in to speak a bit quieter. “He’s in a sort of mood because his auntie wouldn’t buy him, wait for it... two dozen muffins! From one of the most expensive shops too! He’s been pouting for two whole weeks because of it.”

“Are you serious? Because of that?” Hermione had a look of disgust on her face as she craned her neck to look over at Crabbe, who was laughing like an idiot at the Slytherin table.

“Yep. It’s complete nonsense, isn’t it?”

They continued making idle chatter for a little while until Ashlynn decided to go talk some sense into the boys. “Alright, I’m going to go give them a piece of my mind. I can’t sit here listening to them giggling their asses off for much longer.”

“Me neither.” Hermione nodded in agreement. “I hope you can get something through their skulls soon enough.”

Ashlynn laughed and stood up from the table. “See, this is why I like you. You get it.” Hermione smiled and gave another tiny wave.

“See you soon!”

“See you!” Ashlynn walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down, fixing everyone except Draco with an unimpressed look. “Have you all stopped being as thick as Hagrid’s soup?”

The boys at the table ignored her, but had seemingly quieted down, and were instead mouthing something along the lines of “Do it” to Draco, who looked a bit embarrassed, if she was being honest.

Draco didn’t say anything, but he stretched out his arm to hand her a piece of paper. Confused, she tilted her head and took it and unfolded it. It read “Meet me in the common room this evening”. When Ashlynn read it, she looked up at Draco and gave him a little nod, and he returned it, looking a bit more confident. 

The other Slytherin boys started going “Oooooh!”, and Ashlynn told them to go stick the ends of their quills into their eyes, which earned a laugh from Draco. For some reason, that made her heart flutter.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ashlynn walked into the common room and was greeted by the sight of a tense-looking Draco sitting on the couch. When he heard somebody enter, he looked up to find her walking towards him.

“You said you wanted me to meet you?” She asked, still a bit confused. Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” He nodded and avoided her eyes. “I was wondering... well, with the ball coming up, if you, uh...” Draco looked up at her. “If you might want to go with me?”

Ashlynn’s cheeks became tinted red, as she never expected Draco to ask her, of all people. “I-I... yeah. I’d love to, actually.” She laughed nervously and played with her hair a bit. Draco seemed surprised by her answer, but quite pleased nonetheless.

“Well, um... guess I’ll... see you there?” He asked with a little smile.

Ashlynn giggled quietly. “You know we’ll see each other before then, Draco.”

“Oh, come on. You know what I mean.”

She shrugged and smiled. “Yeah. I do. I just like being annoying.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Draco laughed and shook his head. That damn laugh got her every time.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The night before the ball, Draco got a little cheeky note inside his bag that made him smile and shake his head fondly.

“see you there <3”


End file.
